


Cursed

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Lonashipping Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, LONASHIPPING WEEK, Pokemon Fanfiction, anyways it's, darn it, gladion x moon, i want to continue this now, lunaredgeshipping, mahinashipping, when you hear fantasy AU and automatically go for a cursed/royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: (I'm going to continue this as a multichapter story after everything else is finished, so stay tuned!)Lonashipping Week | Day 2 | Prompt 2: Fantasy AUArceus tried its best to protect the child, but the most it could do was place Moon on borrowed time. To break the curse she needs true love's kiss, and there's a good chance they could be found in Alola.But after a disaster of a meeting when they were children, how could they even be friends as Moon is forced to meet with several suitors all in one night.[Royalty/Cursed AU]





	Cursed

**_“A flower from the tropics is a match well made for yours who blooms in the moonlight” -- Arceus_ **

* * *

“Princess!” Mallow calls out. “Princess! You can’t keep running away from your suitors!” She shouts once more as her head turns at the sound of rustling leaves.

“Watch me,” Moon shouts back in response from up upon a tree branch, the smug grin on her face growing as her lady-in-waiting stares at her in disbelief.

A chuckle from the foyer across the way, however, soon calls their attention. The Queen stood there smiling as she watched the two girls interact, but Mallow was the first to recompose herself in the presence of her highness.

“Moon, sweetie, you really must come out of hiding,” her mom calls out sternly as Moon swiftly jumps out of the tree. Her feet land with a soft thump behind Mallow, who lets out a small yelp in surprise, but the act doesn’t phase the Queen at all. She looks over at her daughter, noting the crossed arms, the puffed out cheeks, and the furrowed brow. “You don’t want to meet any of them at all now do you?”

Moon finds herself rolling her eyes with a scoff, an unlady-like gesture as Mallow would constantly reprimand her for. “Oh do you mean the Prince of Johto? Or Hoenn? Sinnoh? Unova?  Or are you talking about my  **favorite** person, Gladion of Alola?,” Moon begins with feigned excitement. “You know what mom, you’re right. It’ll be soooo nice to catch up with him and everyone else since you know, you’re marrying me off.”

It was one thing to have a rebellious teenager; it was another to have an ungrateful one. Moon’s words were the final straw that caused the Queen’s typically calm persona to snap into something much more ominous. 

“Young lady, one of them may be the key to saving your life! Remember what Arceus said,” the Queen scolds. Her tone cold and distant as she tried to get through to her hard-headed daughter, but she was only met with another scowl.

This was an argument far too common, and it always ended in a stalemate. A fight between literal life and death. A stern, disapproving look appears on the Queen’s face as she glances at her huffy daughter. “Mallow, make sure Moon is ready before our guests arrive,” and just like she turns on her heel leaving the two alone in the garden.

Mallow places a gentle hand on Moon’s waist as she ushers her inside, but the girl was still heated. “They don’t even like the other Kingdoms,” Moon mutters as they walk down the hall, “Mallow, I would rather die.”

“Well, it’s more like eternal sleep, but same difference,” Mallow states as she stops in place to look at Moon with the utmost care. “The Queen, the King, the kingdom. They all want you to live a full life, and even though Arceus told them one thing they were still willing to bring in multiple suitors.”

Moon’s lets out a small sigh as Mallow continues trying to talk sense to her. Mallow was right, everyone meant well and the most she could do was be a little bit more open-minded towards everyone...

“--but you know Princess your biggest shot to breaking the curse is the boy from Alola--”

\--Except for him.

* * *

 

“A princess damned to eternal slumber by the time her 18th birthday comes around. That seems more like a blessing if I do say so myself,” Faba, the equerry, announces as the carriage containing Alola’s Royal bloodline pulls through the gates of palace. “Suitors from a variety of Kingdoms are coming tonight, do you really find it wise to be sending our little Prince here to try to save a cursed girl?”

The lanky man’s words were sharp, but Gladion paid no mind to him, unlike his sister who stared at him with wide eyes. Queen Lusamine listened attentively and King Mohn only laughs as he slaps Faba on the back, knocking the wind out of him in the process.

“Faba, Faba. This is no time for negativity!” the King proclaims,  “besides matters of love are not up for a political debate. If the two hit it off, then they hit it off! Ain’t that right my boy?”

The directed question does little to deter Gladion as multiple pairs of eyes stare right at him. But as he glances at all of them he read their different emotion. Lillie was hopeful that the Kanto Princess would be saved regardless of the suitor, his father just wanted him to have fun, his mother desired the outcome to turn in his favor, and Faba wanted the complete opposite.

“Truth be told, I don’t forsee anything happening,” his response diplomatic, like usual. “We met once as children and it was as much as a disaster as you could imagine.”

Lillie rolls her eyes at his answer, “Brother, it was only chaos because you pulled her hair...”

Gladion opens his mouth to defend his actions only to feel his father wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Another jolly laugh escaping him as everyone just watched on.

“Just remember son, a lot could’ve changed in 12 years.”

And those words, although frivolous, left the carriage goers to their own thoughts.

* * *

 

Moon wanted to take off the minute she peered into the dinner hall. Noblemen and women, suitors, royal families, anyone who was anyone was there and set off a variety of alarms in Moon’s head. She takes a step back, finding herself met with Mallow’s steady and stern hand on her back. A quick shake of the head signals to her that there was no escaping her fate of the night.

So instead she indulges her lady-in-waiting, and with a baited breath, she peers her head. She recognized a wide majority of the people in attendance. People her family has traded with, others she went to school with, but there was one family...one specific member of said family...that made her forget all her preconceived notions. 

12 years of hatred, almost forgotten when Moon lays eyes on Gladion, her mortal enemy.

Somehow the scrawny boy from Alola had gotten taller and filled into a much more lean figure. The male, although still stoic, was seemingly less angry, and had grown up to have a more solemn air about him. He was talking with another, his sister Lillie, with the utmost poise and dignity that no one else in the room could match. And she noticed quickly how his eyes could just real you in until you just got lost in them.

At least, _ they could, _ until he stopped mid-sentence and looked over, catching her in the act.

She quickly pulls herself back behind the wall. Her heart fluttering, her cheeks flushing. Mallow looks at her confused as she too peeks around the corner.

“Now who could’ve rendered you speechless, Princess?” Mallow jokes until she sees Gladion looking over at their direction with a furrowed brow. “Is that---”

“Mallow, don’t be noticed,” Moon says through gritted teeth, but all Mallow did was turn her head so quickly her hair slaps her in the process; her eyes wide with revelation.

“That’s Gladion of Alola,” Mallow begins,“and  **_you,_ ** dear Princess, think he’s attractive.” Mallow teases, as a small squeak escapes Moon’s mouth, her hands now frantically attempting to pull Mallow closer and away from the entrance.

“My heart is anything by traitorous Mallow!” Moon spits, “besides, he’s probably the same little shit--”

“Princess,” Mallow sternly adds, the joking tone in her voice gone, as Moon backtracks almost immediately.

“Gladion of Alola is still someone I would rather not associate with. One of many hidden behind a mask of regality,” Moon whispers as her lady-in-waiting shakes her head and pries her hands off in order to peek over again. He was still staring, his sister now joining him as he mutters something to her.

A giggle escapes Mallow as she looks down at the flustered Princess, “seems like you’re not the only one taken aback.”

“Mallow!!” Moon whines, but when she sees the girl wave she lunges forward and stop her. Except she went a little too far and too intensely causing her to miss and fall right into the entryway. Everyone’s heads snaps towards her. Multiple chairs scrapped the floors as they stood to observe. Clearly, she had to work on making an elegant entrance. But as she hears Mallow stiffle a laugh, Moon finds herself glaring at her before even considering lifting herself up.

That is until she sees a hand extending towards her.

She looks up and finds herself encapsulated by the green eyes that had caused the whole charade. A smirk was present on his lips as he urged her to take his hand. “Spying doesn’t make much for good first impressions, Princess,” he murmurs as Moon grabs a hold.

Ah, there’s the snarky attitude she expected.

“Well, it’s not like I’m here to impress you,” Moon retorts playfully as she shockingly sees a semblance of a smile grace his features.

And by Arceus did she wish to see it again.

Mallow clears her throat, calling back their attention, as they pull apart their hands almost immediately. “Follow me Princess, we have other matters to attend to,” Mallow says knowingly as she pulls Moon away, but the girl doesn’t miss Gladion’s parted lips as if he had something else he wanted to say to the Princess.

But instead of speaking he walks back to his sister’s side, noting her raised eyebrows. “What was  **that,** Gladion?” she asks teasingly, but it falls on deaf ears as he watches the cursed princess take her seat next to the King and Queen of Kanto.

“Not a disaster,” he mutters as the King soon lifts his hands to make an announcement.

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me before I make this a whole fic because dear g o d I want to continue this oneshot lOL.
> 
> A lot of us have been prepping for this week for a while, so from July 11th to 17th be expecting an influx of new oneshots, comics, and art all across the lonashipping tag on tumblr and AO3!
> 
> With that being said, you can come talk to me at pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com :)


End file.
